icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Risebrough
Douglas "Doug" Risebrough (born January 29, 1954, in Guelph, Ontario) is the former General Manager of the Minnesota Wild in the National Hockey League (NHL). In his 31 years in the NHL, he has been a player, coach and executive, and has been involved with the Stanley Cup Playoffs 25 times. Playing history Risebrough was the Montreal Canadiens’ first pick (7th overall) in the 1974 NHL Amateur Draft. In eight seasons with the Canadiens, Risebrough helped Montreal capture four consecutive Stanley Cup titles (1976–77-78-79). He was traded to the Calgary Flames on September 11, 1982, and spent the next five years with the Flames. During his tenure with Calgary, Risebrough skated as the Flames co-captain then tri-captain for four seasons, with both Lanny McDonald and Jim Peplinski. In 1986, as a Tri-Captain, Doug Risebrough led the Flames to his fifth Stanley Cup Finals as a player. They eventually lost to the Montreal Canadiens. Throughout his career, Risebrough was an agitator, often assigned to pester the opponents' top players. In one famous chapter of the Battle of Alberta, Risebrough, while playing with the Flames fought with Marty McSorley. Risebrough lost the fight, but ended up with McSorley's jersey, which he shredded with his skates. In 740 career NHL games, Risebrough totaled 185 goals and 471 points. He added 21 goals and 37 assists in 124 Stanley Cup playoff contests. He also held a total of 1542 penalty minutes during the regular season, and an additional 238 in the playoffs. During his 13-year career, teams on which Risebrough played recorded a .660 regular season winning percentage (607–274–159). Coaching and management history After announcing his retirement as a player following the 1986–87 season, Risebrough served two seasons as an assistant coach with the Flames. He helped guide Calgary to two consecutive Presidents' Trophies and the 1989 Stanley Cup championship, his fifth Stanley Cup championship as a player or coach. He was promoted to assistant general manager of the Flames before the 1989–90 season, and served as Calgary’s head coach for the 1990–91 campaign. On May 16, 1991, Risebrough became only the second general manager in Flames’ history, and served as both general manager and coach for the first 64 games of the 1991–92 season. On March 3, 1992, Risebrough's Flames were destroyed by the Vancouver Canucks 11–0. immediately after the game, Risebrough relinquished his coaching duties to assistant Guy Charron. He did however continue his role as Calgary’s general manager until November 2, 1995. Prior to joining the Minnesota Wild, Risebrough served as the Edmonton Oilers vice president of hockey operations from 1996 to 1999. With the Oilers, the Guelph, Ontario, native was involved in all aspects of the club’s hockey operations department. Edmonton advanced to the Stanley Cup playoffs in each of the three seasons Risebrough was with the organization. The turnaround followed four consecutive years in which the Oilers did not make the playoffs. The Minnesota Wild Risebrough was named executive vice president and general manager of the Minnesota Wild on September 2, 1999. After the Wild's first playoff appearance in 2002–03, he was promoted to president of Minnesota Sports and Entertainment, the corporate parent of the Wild, on July 23, 2003. On April 16, 2009, Riseborough was relieved of his duties with the Minnesota Wild. Note: Risebrough & McDonald were co-captains during the 1983–84 season. Risebrough, McDonald & Peplinski were tri-captains during 1984–87 seasons. External links *Hockey Draft Central profile *NHL.com profile * Category:Calgary Flames assistant coaches Category:Calgary Flames general managers Category:Minnesota Wild general managers Category:Born in 1954 Category:Calgary Flames coaches Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Kitchener Rangers alumni Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Nova Scotia Voyageurs players Category:Canadian ice hockey general managers Category:Retired in 1987 Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey players